edfandomcom-20200215-history
Pop Goes the Ed
"Pop Goes the Ed" is the third episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds crash a sprinkler party at Nazz's house when trying to find a way to cool off from the extreme heat. Plot The episode begins with the Eds finding a beehive and attempting to bring it down (as Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone), to get money of course. The Eds then creep up to the hive with bats, but as they get really close to the hive, Eddy quickly backs away and lets his friends do the work instead. Ed and Edd then proceed in destroying the hive with their bats, but this unfortunately angers the bees greatly. The bees chase the Eds off a hill and back into the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy then quickly gets into his house and barricades the door off from the bees. Ed and Edd arrive at the house too late and they end up getting stung by the bees. Eddy hears the scuffle, but keeps the door barricaded off. After the scuffle subsides, Eddy hears a knock on his door. He opens the door and finds his friends with a lot of stings on their bodies. Ed then asks Eddy if they can do something else. It then shows the sun beating down on the entire Cul-de-Sac, making it really hot. Eddy questions what is up with the heat. The Eds then find some shade under a tree. They all get on it and begin to relax, but then the shade starts to diminish removing the shade around the tree. Eddy notes this is not good since they need cool shade. He says they need to find a different spot to cool off. They run around the area for a better shady spot, but the shade keeps moving around so fast that they can't find a perfect spot. Eventually they get back to the tree and Ed says he knows a place where they can cool off (to Eddy's surprise). The Eds then run off to the location that Ed suggests they should go to(while also running across a floor of fire). The scene then changes to Ed's house. Sarah is shown extremely tired and hot while walking to the fridge with a chair. Sarah tiredly states she needs ice. She then places the chair she has in her hand in front of the fridge. She then gets on top of the chair and opens the freezer for some ice, but when she opens the freezer door she finds the Eds in the freezer in a block of ice. The Eds slide out the freezer and Sarah then kicks them out of the house. They then land onto the road and then they melt along with the ice. The Eds are then shown going through a desert-like area. Eddy then thirstily says he wants water. He then falls down on the sand and Edd is then shown crawling over Eddy and he then states he want H2O. Ed is then shown crawling on the sand and he then states he wants gravy. The Eds soon give up and nearly pass out under the hot sun in the "desert". Eddy notes the fat lady has just sung while Ed states that his life is flashing before his eyes. Eddy asks Ed, "What life?" when Kevin suddenly rides by on his bike and sees them "dying" on the playground's sandbox in the heat. He asks what are they doing and they respond quickly that they are not doing anything. Kevin calls the Eds dorks before riding off. Eddy asks where he is going and Kevin answers that he is going to Nazz's sprinkler party, which Eddy is happy to hear about, but Kevin then yells at the Eds they are not invited. Eddy asks his friends if they heard that as this could be their chance to cool and score some social points. Eddy then realizes they have a lot of preparation to do before they can go. The Eds huddle together for a talk about their plan on getting into the party. The Eds are then shown entering Eddy's room. Eddy states it is time to put the plan into action. Ed then bumps into Edd when the former walks too close to Edd. Eddy then goes through his drawers and tells his friends to relax while he gets what they need but warns them not to do anything he wouldn't. Ed goes under the blankets of Eddy's bed and finds a magazine which he then reads. Edd however just stands around and looks at everything that is in Eddy's room. Eddy tells him he can sit anywhere, but Edd assures Eddy that he is okay with standing around. Eddy then finds the key that he needs. Eddy then goes to open a wardrobe which then opens into many drawers until it reveals a dresser that is locked. Eddy then opens the dresser with the key. When his friends try to see what is inside the dresser, Eddy quickly covers it up and says no peeking. Eddy then takes out a box and says this will be a day they won't forget. He then opens the box and reveals ultra-small and tight swimsuits which he claims are from the gods, but then he comes clean and states that he got the swimsuits from his brother. Edd notes they look almost like napkins and Ed states that Eddy has a nice box. Eddy then turns on his record player. He then takes off his clothes and puts one of the swimsuits on. Eddy then places hair gel in his hair and lotion on his arms. He then uses a pencil to draw a couple of chest hairs on his chest. Eddy then puts some sunglasses on as the finishing touch. He jumps into the middle room only for him to slip and fall as well as the music to stop. Ed and Edd are then shown wearing the swimsuits too. Edd, slightly covering himself up, notes they are perhaps too confining, but Eddy disagrees. Eddy notes that people used to try to be cool, but now people try to be hot which they(the Eds) are. Edd asks Ed if he feels hot and Ed states he only feels half-baked. Eddy puts towels on his friends' shoulders and states since they now look and feel good they should go to the party. Eddy then uses his towel as a whip to get his friends to get going to the party. As they leave, Eddy follows them and then he states that they are going to be hip, hot, and make the scene. Eddy is then shown looking through a knothole before going up for a better look. He sees the kids all having fun at the party. Ed and Edd then join in with Eddy on observing what's going on. Eddy states it looks like everyone is here. Eddy and Edd duck down, but Ed notes it looks like fun. When Ed tries to go up and join in, Eddy pulls him back down and tells him "Hang on, Mr. Happy!". Eddy picks Ed back up and tells his friends that the entrance to a party is everything. The Eds then huddle together for a talk about how they should perform their entrance with Eddy starting with Lesson Number One on performing an entrance. The Eds then enter the party by running in through the front gate while wearing their towels as capes(Eddy also does some screaming as they are running). The kids then see them run in. The Eds then jump up into the air. Eddy heads for the pool where Jimmy is. Jimmy screams and ducks under, but Eddy passes him and lands on the grass while sliding down on it. Edd and Ed then land on Eddy and they then continue sliding across the grass until they crash into a table. Sarah, picking up a dazed and frightened Jimmy, says "Oh great!". Kevin goes to Eddy and asks what are they doing here. Eddy, sticking his chest out at Kevin, asks Kevin, "Isn't it obvious?". Sarah then gets Jimmy out of the pool and asks "Who invited them?". Kevin then proceeds in using a sponge to wash off Eddy's pencil chest hairs. Eddy is shocked and angered by this. Kevin tells everyone to check out Eddy, but Eddy then angrily grabs Kevin's swim shorts and pulls them up to his arms. Before the fighting can escalate, Nazz walks by and reminds Eddy and Kevin to have fun as this a party. The two of then then get distracted by her and are then shown melting into a puddle which Nazz finds funny. Ed then sits down on the sprinkler Sarah then tells him to get off, but Ed only takes part of his butt off the sprinkler, causing water to be sprayed in Sarah's face. Edd then grabs Ed's arm and drags him away to avoid any further trouble, but Sarah is then shown to be extremely angered by Ed's actions. The table full of food is then shown. Rolf is shown salivating over a meal he brought and Jimmy, a bit disgusted, asks what is that. Rolf states it is stuffed pig's head which he claims is a favorite in his country. Jimmy then shows that he brought quiche. He then shows the quiche to Rolf and claims it is yummy. Rolf, upon smelling the quiche, states that food is the food of something that is really bad and cursed in his country(Rolf interprets the something by waggling his mouth with his index finger and tongue). He then runs away, screaming that the party is cursed (regardless he still attends the party). Jimmy then starts crying because he believes nobody will eat his quiche, but Sarah assures Jimmy not to worry since she likes quiche, however she, Jimmy and Jonny are interrupted by Ed and Edd. Edd is then shown dropping a tray of burgers into Ed's mouth. While Ed is busy eating the burgers that are in his mouth, Edd throws a burger to Eddy and tells him to catch. Eddy, who is sunbathing, notices this and then proceeds into catching and eating the burger. Eddy then ushers his friends to throw more burgers. Ed then throws another burger and Eddy catches it with his foot before throwing it into his mouth. Edd then gives Ed a plate of burgers. Ed then takes one burger and throws it to Eddy who then eats the burger. Ed then throws two burgers to Eddy at once and Eddy quickly catches and eats those. Another burger is thrown and Eddy catches it like a dog. Ed then throws the last burger to Eddy, who then eats it. Edd then gives Ed the stuffed pig's head. Ed then throws the pig head to Eddy, however it gets stuck in his mouth. Edd laughs a bit until Ed accidentally throws him to Eddy. Ed then turns around and notices Edd is gone. Edd then hits Eddy, causing him to spit out the pig head. The pig head then crashes down on the table, leaving a huge mess in its path. Jimmy is then shown ready to cut some quiche out, but the pig head then lands in the quiche, scaring Jimmy. Eddy then tells his friends that is enough goofing around and that they should mingle with a couple of the kids to get noticed. He then pushes his friends on over to the table so they can mingle. Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny are looking at the messed-up table and Sarah notes this mess is terrible. They then turn to their left and see Ed smiling. They then turn to the opposite direction and see Edd smiling. Ed asks Jimmy and Jonny if they have seen 'Attack of the Zombie Brain Munchers'. Edd says to Jimmy and Sarah that he once watched an operation that involved new brain extraction techniques that he considers fascinating. Ed explains the mutants had huge drooling mouths. Edd, putting on gloves, explains that precautions had to be taken to avoid contamination. Ed explains that when the mutants ate the brains, it went from popping eyeballs to swelling brains. Edd, brandishing the pig head, explains that the incision was made around the eyes to relieve tremendous pressure. Ed, pushing and pulling a celery stick through his ears, explains it was too late and that the human's head exploded. Edd, stuffing his hands through the pig head, states it went from slicing to cleaving to gnashing and to severing. Edd and Ed then both say "Bloody glory!" simultaneously while acting like a brain surgeon and a zombie respectively. Jimmy then faints in horror due to the stories being too disturbing. Jonny hides under the table while Sarah carries Jimmy away. Eddy, who has just noticed this, groans and slaps his head. Eddy goes over and stop his friends by slapping their heads together. Eddy tells them "Stop talking shop. I said, mingle.". The Eds then hear music and they then see the kids dancing. Eddy states that this is great and they should go mambo with the kids. Eddy drags his friends with him and they all try to join in with the dancing, but just as they get in, the kids all suddenly sit down to eat. Eddy declare to his friends it is time they pull off the big one. They then huddle together to discuss how they are going to pull it off. After discussing the plan, Ed and Edd head behind the sprinkler while Eddy goes up a ladder until he reaches the top of the fence. He then gets onto the top of the fence and then gets himself into position before getting out a megaphone. Eddy then declares to the kids, "LADIES AND NON-LADIES! WE, THE EDS, ARE ABOUT TO ATTEMPT THE MOST DARING FEAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! THE DOUBLE-GANGLE HALF-TWIST HOLD THE ENGINES, CHANGE FOR A BUCK, SPRINKLER LEAP!". However nobody pays attention to the announcement. Eddy then jumps off of the fence. He then does a couple of tricks before landing onto the ground. He then gets up and rushes to where Ed and Edd are. When he gets really close to the sprinkler, he jumps over it. Ed and Edd then scramble about to get to where Eddy will land. After a short amount of time, Eddy lands into the arms of Ed and Edd. They then scramble about to a proper place and once they find a place, they then do a ta-da pose while also saying "Yeah!" simultaneously. Shortly after finishing the trick, their bathing suits suddenly rip and fly off everywhere. One is shown landing onto Plank. Another is then shown knocking off and replacing Kevin's hot dog. Kevin then he eats it shortly after. The last one is then shown landing in the punch which Jimmy then scoops up and drinks. When the music restarts, everyone else gets back to dancing, but they do not notice that the Eds are nude from the waist down. As the Eds are keeping themselves covered up, Eddy notices a pool nearby and tells his friends that they should go hide there. The Eds then run quickly to the pool and get into it while the kids are busy dancing. Edd asks his friends what are they going to do now. Eddy then elbows Edd and tells his friends, "Someone's coming! Act natural!". The Eds then act like they are playing in the pool when Sarah and Jimmy arrive. Sarah tells the Eds to quit hogging the pool as it's their(Sarah and Jimmy's) turn. Eddy says it's not and Sarah angrily says it is. Ed declares they are not moving. Sarah yells at her brother to get out of the pool, but Eddy then splashes water at Sarah and tells her to hit the road. Jimmy takes Sarah with him by the arm and tells her they should leave the Eds alone. Edd sighs and states that was close, but then Nazz arrives. Nazz states to Eddy, "Hi Eddy. You guys look cool. Mind if I join you?". The Eds are really nervous on how they should get Nazz to leave without insulting her in anyway. After a while, Eddy claims that Ed has a third nipple like a bad guy from James Bond. Ed then searches himself and asks Eddy where is the third nipple. Eddy then grabs one of Ed's nipples and states it is there. Nazz then walks away and states to Eddy, "You're funny!". Edd then points out to his friends that Rolf is bringing a giant cake to the table. Ed, wanting a taste, starts to get out of the pool, but Eddy pulls him back in and asks him if he is nuts. The kids are then shown eating the cake while the Eds are forced to stare in mouth-watering jealousy. Edd then takes his hands out of the water and sees that they are pruning up, much to his horror. Edd then notes to Eddy that their skin must be absorbing all the water from the pool, but Eddy tells him to be quiet. Later that night, the kids are shown toasting wieners by a campfire. The Eds are shown still sitting in the pool, but they are now shown shivering and freezing. Ed states that campfire looks nice and warm for them to be close to, but Eddy tells him to be quiet. Later, the other kids are shown inside Nazz's house, sleeping inside sleeping bags. The Eds are shown still in the pool and shivering, but now their skin has completely pruned up and become bigger as all the water has been absorbed by their skin. Edd states to Eddy that he thinks that the coast is clear now. Eddy states then that means that they should get out of here. Eddy then pats Ed's cheek and tells him that they have to get going now, but Ed them mumbles about the warm fire from earlier, however he soon snaps out of it. Eddy states to his friends they should go now before the kids wake up. He then counts to three and when he reaches three, all three Eds go and lift themselves up, but the pool comes up with them and is now stuck to them by the waist. Eddy notes that this is not good. The Eds then sneak out of the yard, only to slip on the pig head from earlier and fall into the tree in the yard. Edd and Eddy then peek out of the tree, but Ed then peeks out and is shown to have a beehive on his head. Ed takes the hive off his head, but this causes the bees to attack the Eds. Edd and Eddy both yell out "RUN!" before the Eds get out of the tree. The Eds then run out of the yard with the bees still attacking them. The scene then goes to a knothole and we then see the Eds running down the road while still being chased by the bees. The episode then irises in on the knothole. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': spying on a bee hive "OK, boys. It's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, yeah. Now for the secret of schmoozing, the rapture of rap, the snap, crackle, pop of cool. Hire a secretary, boys. Now this-" Ed & Edd are peeking "No peeking. This will be a day you'll never forget." a box with swimsuits in it "Pinch yourself, boys. Swimsuits of the Gods. Well, okay, they're my brother's." Edd: "My word. They look like napkins." Ed: "Cool box, Eddy." starts up some music on the turntable as the Eds change into their swimsuits ---- *'Sarah': "Get your big butt off the sprinkler!" sprinkles the water in Sarah's face and she seeths with rage "Ooh, you!" Jimmy: ready to eat at the table "Um, what is that?" Rolf: "Stuffed pig's head. A favorite in my country." Jimmy: "Well, I brought a quiche," it closer to Rolf "Mmmmm, yummy!" Rolf: shocked "It is the food of the…" babbles with his mouth using his finger "THE PARTY IS CURSED!" runs off and Jimmy starts crying Sarah: "Don't worry, Jimmy. I like quiche." ---- *''Eds are hiding in the pool after their swimsuits snap off'' Eddy: "Someone's coming! Act natural." Eds splash in the pool, then Sarah and Jimmy arrive Sarah: "Quit hogging the pool! It's our turn!" Eddy: "No, it isn't!" Sarah: "Yes, it is!" Ed: "We are not moving." Sarah: "ED! GET OUT!" Eddy: "Hit the road!" water at Sarah and Jimmy "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Jimmy: "Come on, Sarah. Let's leave these guys alone." Edd: "Well, that was close." Nazz: then comes over "Hi, Ed, Edd and Eddy. You boys look cool. Mind if I join you?" Eddy: "Er, Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy in James Bond." Nazz: laughs "You're funny." walks away Ed: "What third nipple? Show me where it is." Eddy: to one of Ed's nipples "It's right here!" Edd: to the cake "Look." large cake is taken over to the table, and Ed attempts to go over and get some Eddy: dragging Ed back into the pool "Get down! Are you nuts?!" ---- *'Eddy': Kevin scrubs his chest with a sponge "AH! My pencil chest hairs! ARGH!" Kevin: "Hey check out the-" pulls up Kevin's short pants up to his arms ---- *'Eddy': and mouth filled with sand "W-w-w-w-water!" Edd: in a pitiful heap "H2O …please." Ed: popping out in the brain-baking heat "Gravy!" Eddy: "I'm frying!" on to the sandbox with Ed and Edd "The fat lady just sang, boys." Ed: "My life is flashing before my eyes!" Eddy: "What life?" comes by with his bike Kevin: the Eds on the sandbox "What are you guys doing?" The Eds: unison "Uh, nothing." Kevin: "Dorks." off on his bike Eddy: "Where you going?" Kevin: "To Nazz's sprinkler party, stupid." Eddy: puzzled "Sprinkler party?" Kevin: away "You're not invited!" ---- *'Eddy': the party "Wow! Everyone's here!" Ed: "Looks like fun!" to climb over the fence Eddy: "Hang on, Mr. Happy!" Ed's swimsuit as Ed was trying to climb the fence ---- *'Ed': about a zombie movie while moving the celery stalk back and forth in his ear "But it was too late! His head exploded!" ---- *'Edd': his body is absorbing all the water in the pool "I believe our bodies are soaking up all the water in the pool!" Eddy: sourly "Shut up!" around evening as the kids are at a bonfire, the Eds are shown blue, shivering and freezing in the pool Ed: "F-F-F-Fire...Good...W-W-W-Warm..." Eddy: "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up!" ---- *'Ed': "My life is flashing﻿ before my eyes." Eddy: "What life?" Behind the Scenes The sprinkler party, as well as the subject of the tight-fitting swimsuits, were based on a childhood experience of show creator Danny Antonucci. During an interview, Danny stated: Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time the Eds are seen naked. The second time is in "Hand Me Down Ed" (Edd), "The Good, the Bad, and the Ed"(Eddy), and "Over Your Ed" (Ed). *When Eddy says "Okay boys", his collar is yellow instead of purple. **Eddy is also the only one completely naked. *In this episode, Rolf's accent is much stronger than it is in other episodes. *In this episode, Jimmy's voice is deeper than usual. *This episode showed the inside of Eddy's House for the first time. *At the beginning of the episode when it shows the title card, the episode theme music sounds slightly different than it normally does in the rest of the Season 1 episodes. *In one scene, before Ed and Edd started talking about a movie they saw, their outlines don't move. 220px|right *There is an animation mistake when Eddy jumps from the ladder and gets caught by Ed and Edd. When Eddy runs up to Ed and Edd, you can see one moment Edd's shirt is on, then the next moment it is off, then the next moment it is back on again. *When Edd says "My word! They look like napkins.", his three back hairs disappear. *The number of penciled chest hairs Eddy has on his chest changes throughout scenes. *After Eddy makes his entire sprinkler leap announcement and prepares to dive, the table with kids is right below him. However, his landing point shows no sign of the kids anywhere, though it is shown right below him as well. *Edd is wearing his shorts in the pool when Nazz walks away when he's supposed to be naked from the waist down. *'Eddy': "Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond". This is a reference to the James Bond movie "The Man with the Golden Gun" where the villain, Francisco Scaramanga, is an assassin with three nipples. **This marks one of the few times when something in real life is mentioned. *When Eddy jumps off the ladder he yells "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!", his mouth didn't open. *The Hive B-Gone outfits make another appearance in the episode "To Sir with Ed". The only difference there is that the word Hive on the back of the outfits is crossed out and replaced with Snake so it reads "Ed's Snake B Gone" in that episode. *At the end of the scene in Eddy's room, Eddy wore sunglasses, but in the next scene, they are gone. *When Eddy swishes right over Jimmy's head, there are no bandages on his head, but in the next scene, they suddenly appear. *Jimmy's eye patch also disappears after the same scene. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': Stuffed pig's head is a cuisine while quiche is a cursed food. *This is the first time Ed says "Gravy!", one of Ed's trademark catchphrases. *The music used throughout the episode was later used during the "Friend Store" scene in the Season 2 episode "Dear Ed". *Edd's gap disappears and reappears several times throughout the beginning of the episode. *The record that was put on the turntable in the background is red instead of black. *The Kankers were not seen in this episode. *When the Eds slip on Rolf's pig head backwards, Ed's shoes disappear but reappear when they bounce backwards into the tree. *Eddy's line "Let's Mambo!" would be used again for the description for the Latin Jawbreaker in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *On the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' Season 1 DVD, it claims this is the first episode of the series. "''The Ed-Touchables''" is the first episode of the series. It would be impossible for "Pop Goes the Ed" to be the first because the episode after "The Ed-Touchables" is "Nagged to Ed", which introduces the Kanker Sisters, also featured in "Over Your Ed". *There was a Cartoon Network ID for this; Eddy dives into the same pool and loses his trunks flying down. Edd grabs them, but Ed kicks him into the pool, his trunks fly off as well. Ed dives in after Edd, throwing his underwear. The camera zooms down to the logo of the time (checkerboard) as a towel, with the Edd and Eddy playing tug-of-war with it. **Edd and Ed's trunks were different. Edd's were blue with yellow polka dots, and Ed had underwear. **Eddy uses the same scream in the following episode, "Over Your Ed". *The music that plays on Eddy's record player when he puts on the swimsuit is a higher pitched version of the song Green Onions by Booker T. & the M.G.'s. *When Nazz says "Now boys", her bikini back is missing. *Just when Eddy and Kevin were about to fight and Nazz stopped them, Eddy was still wearing his towel cape, but after the shot of Nazz when she said "Relax, have fun its a party" and just before both Eddy and Kevin melt, the towel cape Eddy was wearing was gone. *When Nazz says, "You're funny!" to the Eds, her head is bigger than usual. *When Edd gives Ed a plate full of burgers, Ed takes one burger and throws it to Eddy. However when Eddy proceeds in catching the burger and eating it, two burgers are shown being thrown to Eddy. However Ed might have thrown the second burger right after he threw the first one to Eddy. *This is the first episode where Kevin, Nazz and Jimmy's names are mentioned. Gallery EBHG.png|The Eds getting ready to destroy the beehive. EDS.png|The Eds sneak up to catch the bees by surprise. EDBGH.png|However, Eddy lets Ed and Edd do the work for him. Stung Ed and Double D.jpg|Ed and Edd stung by bees. Itburns.png|It BURNS!!! File:Eds_on_ice.jpg|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' on ice. File:Godly_swimsuits.jpg|Swimsuits. Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah, right. Kevin and Eddy melted.jpg|Kevin and Eddy melted!! Ed having fun.jpg|Having fun Ed? Sarah hit.jpg|Sarah, you failed. File:Edgoaste.jpg|Ed and Edd causing terror at the party. Double D choking Ed.jpg|Edd is choking Ed! Eds Funny Walk.jpg|The Eds' funny walk: Eddy looks very short, Edd is low and Ed is tall. Nazz backyard wparty.png|The kids dancing to the music as the Eds join in the fun. 03.png|Now you see my shirt. 04.png|Now you don't. 05.jpg|It's back? Eds Naked.jpg|Whoa! Can't show this-- Eds Naked 2.jpg|--or that on TV anymore! Eds Shivering.jpg|The pre-stage of the Eds freezing up. Nazz's livingroom.jpg|The kids sleeping over in Nazz's house. Eds Stuck.jpg|Final stage of the Eds freezing. This is not good - Eddy Video mHEkfd1hAaI Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes